


No Petting Zoo

by pyropinkfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Fluff, M/M, minecraft episode, no petting zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minecraft episode 41-2, No Petting Zoo Jack/Gavin rewrite. Because Jack capturing Gavin and Geoff debating letting it count for a creeper point was cute as hell. </p><p>Sorry for any mistakes, etc, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY like Jack and Gavin's cute relationship with each other???

Capture five evil mob creatures in class on your platform was the goal. First one to get one of each won the honor of having the Tower of Pimps to proudly display outside your home. It was no doubt hard, Geoff had been planning on it, but he didn’t plan for the boys to not take it seriously. Which was a fault of his own, really. Especially when to capture a mob creature was reflective on one of their own villagers. Sure Gavin wasn’t exactly a creeper, but he was raised by them, still wore creeper skins to easily blend in, and often times almost getting murdered in self defense because he looked so uncanny to a real creeper that everyone mistook the scrawny brat as a real one. Jack couldn’t even begin to recall the amount of times he almost had a heart attack because he saw Gavin from the corner of his eye. 

Naturally when he heard Geoff declare this game (a game that Jack was well aware was more like a job to try and get the spawn rate of monsters lower in the area by capturing a maximum amount), Jack looked to Gavin with a playful grin on his face. The boy was doing an outstanding job already to lure in mobs, he just had a natural gift to communicate with them. So he hardly noticed when Jack herded him on his platform. Being a skilled builder gave the redhead a benefit of fast placing and too quickly Gavin was encased in glass blocks. 

He could have easily stepped out or break the glass, but he didn’t. No, the brunet just pouted, face mostly hid by his hood and scarf. He leaned against the wall, declaring his capture while Geoff burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Look! I captured a creeper.” Jack declared, eying the lad with that same sinister smile. Gavin huffed, letting out a whine about his new predicament. 

“I’m almost tempted to give it to you.” The King responded, rubbing his chin as he stared at his pseudo-son in a gentle manor. The older gent waited a few seconds, soaking up how Gavin pitifully acted like a caged animal, clearly playing it up for everyone’s amusement, then Geoff sighed. “Okay okay, let him out.” 

Jack didn’t hide his disappointment, but it was written off as an irritated sigh on the fact he would have to find a real creeper. Which was fine, as he broke the glass to free Gavin, the lad offered a sheepish grin. Almost like he could see right through the bearded gent. Then before Jack could question him, Gavin was off to lure in a creeper. Mind you, the kid was an absolute natural with the green ticking time bombs.

The gent couldn’t help but be impressed by Gavin’s thinking. He had a bucket of water to make some sort of fountain to stop an explosion and keep his creeper in tack should it get scared or angry and blow up. No one else had thought to do that, but then again Gavin was the one who knew the mannerisms of a creeper better than anyone else.

Jack spent a lot more time watching Gavin than doing his own work. But he never expected anyone to take this game seriously. Ray had flowers on top of his platform’s roof, Ryan was trying to steal animals, Michael was doing god knows what, and Jack ended up getting killed and respawned by a damn spider. Shockingly, Michael took the win and thankfully the game of collecting monsters ended. Bringing the six to gather in Achievement City for Michael to build up his tower. 

Since they had had worked through the night, day was peaking up and Jack could feel the tiredness wash over him. None of them were going to have a normal sleeping schedule because of this damn game. Hell, Ray was already declaring the fact he planned to sleep all day. But knowing Geoff, they all would have to be awake in four hours for some new game. It didn’t matter, Jack was dragging his sore body from a night of constantly having been respawned to his house. 

He didn’t notice the lad following him until Gavin was right at his heels and when Jack had to step back to open the door. He stumbled and so did Gavin. Jack spun around and reached for the lad, catching him before he fell down the steps. Once the danger of falling was gone, Jack frowned at him, confused as to why he wasn’t going to his home, but instead was at Jack’s porch. 

“Gav? The hell man?” The gent growled, recoiling his hand. Not out of disgust, but touching Gavin was breaking a rule he had with himself. After all, he really didn’t want to get on Geoff’s bad side. 

“Sorry! I uh…” Gavin fidgeted under Jack’s harsh, scrutinizing gaze. Not that he meant it so harsh, but it was shocking to see the boy take the time to visit him. Unless he was plotting to set his house on fire. Again. 

“You what?” Jack tried again, arching an eyebrow. 

“Can I stay here?” The younger man looked up, giving a sheepish shrug as he played with his hands, twisting his fingers around the loose ends of his scarf. Unsure how to respond, Jack stepped to the side so Gavin could duck in. He held the door open for a moment, glancing around to see if this was some kind of master trick, that Michael would be hiding behind the house with a bucket of lava. But he didn’t see someone, so he gave up and stepped inside. 

Already Gavin had taken to sitting on his bed, again playing with his clothes. He seemed way more nervous than he normally was. The only time Gavin ever got nervous was if he was asking something he deemed vaguely serious. Jack knew Gavin long enough to know his telltale signs of when he was up to no good or when he was simply scared of something. 

“Everything okay, Gavin?” A gentle giant to heart, Jack came to sit by him, carefully putting his hand on his shoulder. Gavin stiffened, but eventually seemed to melt into the contact and embrace the touch by leaning into it. 

“Yeah, you dope. Everything is fine. I just wanted to stay here tonight.”

“It’s daylight.” Jack automatically responded in an offhandish manor. Gavin frowned at him so Jack backtracked, rubbing the lad’s shoulder blade. “But you can stay!” 

“Good, ‘cause you know, you caught me.” Gavin decidedly gained more confidence and chose to snuggle up to Jack, breathing in heavily, like he was embracing a great aroma. Jack snickered at his comment and wrapped around him. He did catch a creeper for sure.


End file.
